Se le apago la luz
by Annya Cullen
Summary: Es dificil apreciar a las personas cuando estan cerca de nosotros, pero ¿Que harias si esa persona que ilumina tu vida se fuera para no regresar jamas? (sorato)


Se le apago la luz  
  
Mi nombre es Yamatto Ishida y tengo 18 aÃ±os, me gustaria relatarles algo que sucedio hace algunos aÃ±os, mi vida cambio para siempre desde ese momento ya que perdi a esa persona que iluminaba mi vida, a esa persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado...pero no la supe valorar todavia no se por que..Â¿por que nunca pude decirle lo importante que era para mi? hasta que fue demasiado tarde...  
  
22 de septiembre  
  
Nos conocimos en primer aÃ±o de preparatoria, ella se distinguia entre todas las demas chicas que habian ingresado por su singular belleza...supuse que era como todas las demas... falza... insensible...y una chica facil...pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era asi.  
  
10 de octubre  
  
Sin saberlo me fui interesando en ella, pero sabia que era inalcanzable Â¿Por que una chica tan linda podria enamorarse de mi?...era imposible...jamas llegaria a ser...  
  
18 de octubre  
  
Cuando la conoci comenzo a gustarme de una forma muy especial, por ser simplemente ella, por no tratar de ser nadie mas, sus amigas la adoraban y las personas que eran muy cercanas a ella hablaban maravillas de su persona, no tardo en hacerse popular en toda la escuela, por lo que mis posibilidades disminuian, al parecer algiunos chicos de el segundo grado pensaban pedirle que fuera su novia.  
  
21 de octubre  
  
Algo paso...rechazo a cada uno de ellos, ya que estaba enamorada de alguien mas...y al parecer no era ninguno de los chicos que siempre se encontraban con ella Â¿Quien podra ser?...  
  
22 de octubre  
  
Â¡No lo puedo creer! Â¡Le gusto yo!.Una vieja amiga mia hablo con ella quien contesto que Â¡Â¡le gustaba!! simplemente no lo puedo creer...mis amigos me recomiendan que me le declare, pero no se si hacerlo...supongo que si....  
  
23 de octubre  
  
Â¡Ya es mi novia! ella acepto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saberlo, en especial una amiga suya, una chica de piel blanca, alta y de ojos claros...al parecer yo le gustaba...  
  
1 de noviembre  
  
Hay una chica en tercer aÃ±o, al parecer le gusto, ya que no me quita la mirada en todo el dia...pensandolo bien es muy linda Â¿Por que no?  
  
23 de noviembre  
  
Algo salio mal, muy mal la chica de tercero se entero de que era novio de la chica de mi grupo! asi que las dos me dejaron y me quede solo...  
  
20 de diciembre  
  
Â¡Â¡Vacaciones!! he estado pensando en lo que hice, y algo malo esta pasando...creo que me estoy enamorando...  
  
23 de enero  
  
Si, estoy enamorado de la bella chica de mi grupo, y lo peor de todo es que si me le declaro me va a decir que no...Â¡Que lio!, pero bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo...  
  
23 de febrero  
  
Hace un mes que regresamos, y todo parece marchar sobre ruedas en verdad soy muy feliz a su lado.  
  
14 de marzo  
  
Un amigo mio, 2 chicas , ella y yo fuimos a una plaza, en donde ella escucho una canciÃ³n y me pidio que se la canatara ya que le gusta mucho mi voz...  
  
23 de abril  
  
Las cosas no han marchado de el todo muy bien...otros 2 chicos se le declararon, supongo que ella no sabe que yo estoy enterado...y me preocupa la respuesta que les de a los chicos...  
  
26 de Junio  
  
Vaya que el timpo pasa rapido...6 meses con 3 dias nuevo record.Pero hay problemas, su amiga la joven rubia me ha estado coqueteando, y parece que ella ya lo sabe...Tambien he escuchado por ahi que sus "amigos" le han dico que termine conmigo ya que segun ellos parece que no me importa...  
  
6 de julio  
  
Â¡Â¡V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S!!Para mi fotuna las cosas se arreglaron, crei que esto iva a terminar aqui pero me equivoque ella es muy comprensible, no puedo esperar para volverla a ver...  
  
22 de septiembre  
  
Entramos otra vez a clases y ella se ve mas hermosa que nunca, solo que la noto algo extraÃ±a... al parecer un chico de nuevo ingeso se encuentra coqueteandole...esto esta mal muy mal...  
  
29 de septiembre  
  
....termino conmigo.....asi sin mas....pero no me importa, hay muchos peses en el mar ademas hace una semana que me gusta una chica de mi nuevo grupo....  
  
14 de noviembre  
  
Ahora regresa llorando, la vi llorar el dia de aller, todos dicen que fue por mi...le envie una carta de disculpas no se que es lo que pasa...  
  
20 de diciembre  
  
Â¡VACACIONES!  
  
14 de enero  
  
He oido algunos rumores por ahi...dicen que yo le sigo gustando, y pues ami...ni se...tiene que darme tiempo para pensarlo  
  
16 de enero  
  
Â¡Â¡Ya tengo novia!!Otra chica de mi grupo es realmente linda y sobre la otra pues...se supone que me sigue gustando...  
  
18 de enero  
  
Ya me corto sabia que me queria para un ratito pero pues no era para tanto,bueno tambien yo tuve la culpa ya que le dije que todavia me interesaba la otra chica...  
  
13 de febrero  
  
MaÃ±ana es el dia de el amor y la amistad, me encontraba escuchando la radio cuando oi la cancion que le cante el dia que fuimos a aquella plaza...me hizo recordar lo linda que se veia...creo que le llevare algo...  
  
14 de febrero  
  
Le regale algo, al igual que ella lo hizo...pero ya no es lo mismo....  
  
28 de febreo  
  
La fui a ver a casa de una de sus amigas, y estuve con ella un rato...pobre esta tan enamorada de mi...  
  
1 de marzo  
  
Una de sus amigas me hizo una pregunta Â¿Todavia la quieres?....no lo se..supongo que tengo que pensarlo....  
  
2 de marzo  
  
Se ha estado portando realmente indiferente hacia mi Â¿Que le pasa?  
  
3 de marzo  
  
No vino  
  
4 de marzo  
  
No vino  
  
5 de marzo  
  
No vino  
  
6 de marzo  
  
Â¡Falto otra vez! Â¿Que le habra pasado?  
  
7 de marzo  
  
No vino...algo esta mur raro, les pregunte a sus amigas pero nadie sabe nada de ella...  
  
8 de marzo  
  
Voy saliendo de mi salon, comienzo a caminar a lo que es ahora su salÃ³n , ya que me encuentro algo preocupado por tantas faltas injustificadas y nadie sabe nada de ella asi que ...Â¿que le habra pasado?...sigo caminando cuando veo que hay un gran alvoroto en su salÃ³n, su mejor amigo (un chico con el que nunca me llegue a llevar muy bien)se encontraba en el suelo, y estaba golpendolo con una fuerza extremadamente grande,  
  
Sus dos mejores amigas estan llorando Â¿Que pasa? entro al salÃ³n corriendo, algo anda mal... muy mal...espero que me equivoque...  
  
Me acerco hasta una de sus amigas Â¿Que tienes? no contesta solo llora...Â¿Â¿Â¡Â¡Que te pasa!!??,Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¡Â¡Â¡QUE OCURRE!!!???  
  
Ella me mira y me abraza...Sora, Sora ella...sigue llorando...me desespero Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡QUE LE PASO!!!!!!  
  
Â¡Â¡MURIO!!..........  
  
No puedo reaccionar...eso no es verdad...le digo Â¡no puede serlo!...  
  
Desde ese momento un pedazo de mi alma se quedo vaciÃ³...un vacio que jamas nadie podra llenar...crei que ya no la amaba...y me equivoque...la amaba mas que a mi vida...la hice sufrir mucho...hasta ahora me doy cuenta... de el gran error que cometi...me odio por no haberle correspondido...por nunca haberla amado como ella me amo a mi...nunca le dije lo que sentia...jamas lo supo...jamas se lo dije...  
  
Ahora me encuentrro aqui, sabes todavia no te he olvidado, de hecho no creo poder hacerlo nunca...ya que aunque no me escuches queria decirte que eres lo mas importante y lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en toda la vida...Sora esto va por ti...  
  
  
  
Yo no siento nada...  
  
pero presiento que a chorros se escapa la magia de mi alma gastada...  
  
ella en la calle tirada  
  
algunas sirenas ljanas resuenan en la noche olvidadas...  
  
veloz caballo de acero  
  
tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo se mezclaron en el suelo...  
  
el gris de la carretera me dibujo su melena  
  
Y la luz se le apago...  
  
y su voz se le apago...no...  
  
Se le eapgo la luz temlo  
  
yo llega la camilla , luche buscando una salida  
  
para ir a escuchar su corazÃ³n  
  
con las manos confundidas  
  
no me mantengo en pie ,no llego hasta la niÃ±a de mi vida...  
  
Â¿Por que no habla? no entiendo...  
  
si hace un momento me iba diciendo: no corras tanto que tengo miedo  
  
la ambulancia volaba...  
  
entre la vida y la muerte pensaba ..."que hechaba tanto de menos su casa"  
  
amarga risa en la cama  
  
imagina que es una dianan con todas esas agujas clavadas  
  
bramea sobre su suerte le hace senirse mas fuerte  
  
entre la vida y la muerte se piensa tan diferente....  
  
Pero la luz se le apago...  
  
y su voz le apago....no..no  
  
Se le apago la luz temblo  
  
le cerraron las cortinas y escucho pasar la vida  
  
y el suave latir de un corazÃ³n  
  
la indirecta comprendida  
  
una torpe despedida de la niÃ±a de su vida...  
  
Se le apago la luz temblo...eh...eh  
  
y escucho pasarla vida y el suave latir de un corazÃ³n  
  
una torpe despdida de...la niÃ±a de mi vida....  
  
Te amo...y siempre lo hare...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hola, soy otra vez yo ya ven cuando me entra la inspicion me da por matar a alguien...pero es sin intencion...ademas de que este fic ya lo habia empezado y solo faltaba terminarlo, bueno me inspire para hacerlo en algo personal (solo que no se muere nadie en la vida real)y pues bueno espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia escribanme a anami_sorita@hotmail.com Ã³ sora_de_ishida@hotmail.com.  
  
Atte.-Sora de Ishida (Anami)  
  
(recuerda digimon no es mio es de sus respectivos autores y la cancion es de alejandro sanz asi que no me demandes!!) 


End file.
